Onigiri
by lazaly
Summary: It was a pretty boring but sunny day for Sanji until a customer at the Baratie made an unusual order... SanjixZoro, AU


ONIGIRI

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters.

* * *

It was another sunny day of a hot summer that made Sanji rethink the reasons why he choose to be a cook. While blocking out the noises of people eating their lunch and chatting with each other, he imagined himself lying on a sun lounger on one of the overcrowded beaches of Miami, framed by skyscrapers and filled with lovely ladies in bikinis getting a tan.

But cooking was his passion, it was what was keeping him alive and had kept him alive since the old geezer had found and adopted him.

However, maybe he could convince Nami or Robin to spend a day at the beach with him next weekend. But the daydream of him playing beach volleyball with the two busty girls was crashed when a black-haired figure smashed himself in the sand beneath him and let the ball fly to the other end of the field. He had forgotten that now that Nami and Luffy were a couple she probably wanted him to come, too. And clearly Robin would love to bring Franky, which would leave him as the fifth wheel again. He sighed loudly.

"Hey Blondie! Wanna stand there all day staring into space or are you here to work?!" Sanji was abruptly ripped out of his thoughts when Patty lectured him harshly.

The cook only looked at the waiter and part-time cook dumbfounded until the other man raised his voice again. "There's an unusual order from table 5. The guy wants something called Onigiri, whatever the hell that is."

"It's Japanese rice balls, you uncultured swine. But it's not on the menu."

"I told him the same but he said that every decent soup kitchen chef should be able to make them and that if you wouldn't be able to, it would only prove that you are only a "low-rated kitchen helper"", answered Patty a little bit annoyed.

"He said what?! I will show this guy who is a "low-rated kitchen helper"!", Sanji stormed out of the kitchen struggling on his way through the restaurant which was crowded with people that were all happily consuming the tasty dishes he and the other chefs had made for them.

Stopping in front of table 5, he took a look at the green-haired man sitting behind it before addressing him. The tanned man had a muscular frame and was wearing a white shirt, black pants and a strange looking green piece of cloth around his hip.

"The food you wish is not on the menu and if you ever call me a low-rated cook again, I will swipe the floor of this dining hall with your ass!"

Although he expected it, the tanned man didn't react shocked on his outburst at all.

"I thought the customer is the king at this place, curly-brow.", the man said while pointing his thumb over his shoulder towards a framed cross-stitch work hanging on the wall at the other side of the room.

"What did you call me?!", Sanji yelled at him while people were beginning to turn their heads in their direction. "You should be lucky to be allowed to sit here with that stupid looking moss-head of yours!"

He had never really cared about that sign anyway. If a customer treated him with the respect he expected, he treated him back equally. And if a customer was unfriendly as fuck and would irritate him endlessly he would kick him out of the restaurant. Easy as that.

"Calm down, eggplant! Your temper will kill you one day!", his old man stated when he approached him from behind and gave him a blow to the back of his head.

"Oi! Stop doing that old breezer, I'm not a child that needs to be disciplined!"

"But I will do it again if you don't stop treating our precious customers like that! Now apologise and bring him the dish he ordered!"

"Na, I think it won't be good anyway.", the nearly forgotten customer said while starting to get up and leave.

"Oh no!", Sanji stated and pushed him back into his seat by pressing the other man's shoulders down. "The food I cook is delicious and you will eat it if you want it or not!", Sanji exclaimed and turned around.

The muscular man looked after the lean blond when he made his way back to the kitchen.

"Can I get you something to drink while you wait for your food?", the waiter that took his first order asked him.

"A glass of water would be nice.", he told him irritated.

Arriving in the kitchen, Sanji began to open and close numerous cupboards before finding what he was looking for. "Ahhh, there it is.", he said before standing up and filling rice and water into the traditional rice cooker he had just taken out.

While waiting for the rice to cook, he gathered the other ingredients he needed. He went to the storage room and got some strips of dried nori seaweed and black sesame seeds. After that he went to the walk-in refrigerator and looked for a piece of salmon he could use as a filling for half of the rice balls. He would just make the other half with sesame seeds, he decided.

After producing a pan from the cupboards, he put a bit of oil in it and waited for it to start sizzling before he added the salmon. The chef waited for the one side to turn into a crispy brown before turning it over. When the other side was well too, he gathered a knife and a cutting board to slice the perfectly grilled fish into pieces that would fit into the onigiri.

Looking after the rice, he saw that is was ready and quickly washed and wetted his hands before rubbing some salt on it and placing some steamed rice on his hand. Taking a piece of salmon, he pushed it into the rice lightly before holding it between is palms and carefully forming a triangle. Last, he got a strip of the seaweed and wrapped it around the rice ball. He laid the masterpiece on a plate that one of the other cooks had prepared for him with thin lines of soy sauce, in which the rice balls could be dipped in. He repeated this process with four more balls of rice before forming 5 balls leaving out the salmon and sprinkling them with the black sesame seeds instead.

He felt a bit proud when he viewed the plate and was happy that it had turned out so well. Raising the plate on his hand, he began his way towards the strange but attractive customer with a smug grin on his face.

"_I bet he will like it._", he thought.

* * *

A/N: There it is! You should all know that this is my first fanfiction and that I'm very proud of it :3. Please bear with me because English is not my mother language and if you review (which I hope you do to help me improve my writing), do not hesitate to add any grammtical or lexical errors!


End file.
